Stockholm Syndrome
by Aubrie1234
Summary: No, Artemis is certainly NOT falling for his captor/new friend, Alex Rider. And Alex isn't falling for him. Yassen, the one who helped Alex kidnap Artemis, watches from the sidelines and wonders when they'll admit their love. Meanwhile, Butler and Holly are on the warpath (sort of) in trying to find Artemis, K-Unit doing the same to Alex. Who will find who (or what) first?
1. Chapter 1

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

It was just supposed to be a normal day, Alex knew. He was going out to play some football (soccer, his American friends call it) and just have a good time. But then he sees a supposed dead man and his spy instincts take over. He investigates, finding out the man, Yassen Gregorovich, is still alive after Air Force One and wanting to know if Alex would like to join him on a trip. The boy surprisingly agrees, wondering how his life could get any worse.

Kidnapping an Irish heir was _not_ part of the trip he was expecting. They had gone to Ireland to relax, encountered the teen with his giant bodyguard, and something strange happened. By strange, Alex meant tiny people appearing out of no where and attacking the black-haired teen with strange guns. As the guard fended off the strange creatures, Yassen decided they could help by taking the boy with them, which was also technically kidnapping. Which led to now.

"I can't _believe_ you!" Alex shouted, waving his arms for emphasis.

"If you do not want us to crash, I suggest you keep your arms still." Yassen remarked as he drove. Glaring, the blond did so. Alex was in the passenger set while the teen was buckled in the back, unconscious (courtesy of Alex, though that was by accident). They were travelling out of Dublin, leaving the chaos far behind. Or so they thought.

"Again, how could you just think to appear, ask me if I want to go on a simple vacation-"

"Trip." Yassen corrected. Alex rolled his eyes, but continued, undeterred.

"-and we kidnap a guy who was protected by a mountain of a man! Just who is this guy, anyway?" Alex looked into the backseat at their third passenger.

"Artemis Fowl II, I believe."

"Who?"

"The Fowls are one of Ireland's richest families. He also looks similar to his father, who I have worked with before."

"You have?"

"Yes, though I would not like to go into those details."

"It involves Scorpia, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Alex sighed, rubbing his face in exasperation.

"You know we're going to be in HUGE trouble after this, right? This is technically kidnapping." Yassen smiled slightly.

"You and I have done worse than this. I am sure we can find a way out."

"How?! We can't just rebuild our lives! Well, you can, but I can't!"

"We shall see. If things turn out in a good way, we might not even have to worry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You will learn soon enough, little Alex."

"Don't call me that and don't keep secrets from me! Remember, you promised that before we went on this 'trip!'"

"I know, but you will thank me for this later."

"Augh! WHY do you have to be so _confusing_?!"

"That is just the way I am." Silence settled for a few minutes, allowing them to hear Artemis when he awoke. It was a quiet awakening, with only a moan or two. Blinking open his eyes, he looked around.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Alex turn in his seat again.

"Honestly, I have no idea. As for who we are, we're technically kidnapping you, even though we were trying to save you." Artemis raised an eyebrow and straightened up.

"I meant your names."

"Well, I'm Alexi and this is Gregori." Yassen snorted, almost like he tried to laugh.

"Ignore him." said the Russian, "He is under a little stress."

"A _little_?! I'm travelling with an ex-assassin from crazy Russia and just kidnapped a rich Irish kid! We've probably got Interpol on our tails already!"

"...Does this happen often?" Artemis ignored Alex's rant.

"No. This is the first time. As for our names, I am Yassen and this is Alex."

"Ignore me, why don't you?" Alex settled back in his seat, "This isn't kidnapping for me, technically, because I went along with it. You didn't, so we're probably going to jail for the rest of our lives or worse."

"Actually, I don't think it is." Alex gave Artemis a questioning look as he gave his infamous vampire smirk, "I'd like to see where this goes. It's not often I get to be alone." A grin slowly began to spread across Alex's face.

"So, road trip?"

" _International_ road trip." Artemis corrected.

"Same thing." Alex looked to Yassen, "What's our next stop?"

"Alex, were you not just arguing that Artemis should be returned before worse happens?"

"C'mon, I bet this will be great! Artemis even said that he wants to go!" Yassen sighed.

"Now I think I am beginning to regret this decision of bringing you along."

"Is there a chance I could call home, though? I don't want to worry my family."

"Er..." the younger blond gave a sheepish grin, "For safety reasons, we don't have phones. In fact, you'll be travelling communal with us a lot, but there should be a phone at the airport you could call your folks with."

"That's fine." Artemis leaned back, "So, if Yassen is an ex-assassin, what are you?"

"A teenage super spy."

"Really, now?"

"Yep." Alex nodded; it wasn't like Artemis would believe him.

"Well, I communicate with magical creatures." Maybe Artemis _would_ believe him because the Irish teen was crazy.

"You do know there's no such thing as magic, right?"

"I beg to differ. Have you heard of Jon Spiro?"

"The Fisson Chips guy that went mad a few years ago?"

"The same. I managed to do that to him with the help of some fairy friends." It was Alex's turn to raise an eyebrow, though he was strangely inclined to believe Fowl.

"I don't believe you."

"I know. It's hard to believe for most, but all of it is true. The people that attacked me today were some of the fairy folk. I doubt Butler would be able to stop them alone, and until he can contact Holly, I will have to stay with you for the time being."

"Wait, so you're coming along with us just because we can give you protection?!"

"That's only part of it. I would actually like to go on a trip with you, without having to find Butler or someone looking over my shoulder. I'm not a fragile piece of porcelain."

"You look like it." Yassen remarked, "Anyway, we are almost to the airport. Artemis, if you leave with us, do you realize what you are getting yourself into?"

"I think I do." Artemis crossed his arms, "Let us proceed."

* * *

Holly had arrived just in time to help Butler cover up what had happened, but upon a small search, there was no sign of Artemis.

"Do you think they kidnapped him?" Butler gestured to the unconscious fairies littered around the room.

"Doubt it, but I'll call Foaly just to make sure." Holly said, "And if someone did, I bet they're going to be regretting it soon. Not just from you, Butler, but from Artemis. You know how he is."

"I just hope his mouth and ego don't get him killed."

* * *

 _ **A new crossover! What do you think? Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

When they arrived at the airport, it was time to disguise Artemis, much to his disgust. As Alex's clothes were the only ones that would reasonably fit him and it being a warm, sunny day, Artemis wore sunglasses, a baseball cap, sandals, shorts, and a t-shirt.

"You do realize this will emphasize my less than colorful skin?"

"That's the point. The plan for our story is that you and I are fraternal twins with divorced parents. Right now we're travelling with our father and he made you wear these clothes so your skin could get darker. As you are closer to our mom, you'll be calling her and telling her about our adventures so far. Then, once you finish calling, I'll butt in and pretend to talk with her as well. Foolproof."

"It would be if neither you nor I were here." Yassen said, "Your luck is infamous, Alex. We will most likely be in some sort of chase before the day is over." Artemis raised an eyebrow, but decided to not ask about it yet.

"Where are we going?"

"France. That'll get us on the mainland, where we have many more places to hide." Alex explained, "You know how to act, right?"

"I managed to rob a bank with my acting skills. What do you think?"

"...I'll take that as a yes."

"We need to go." Yassen urged. The boys nodded and followed. Artemis kept his head down, pretending to be a moody teenager, while Alex looked around in wonder, playing the part of the overly-curious little brother (despite being taller than Artemis by a few inches).

"Why don't you go call your mother while I get tickets?" the Russian mimicked a British accent perfectly. Artemis huffed but did so as Alex followed, a bit more hesitantly. So far, they were acting perfectly and no one looked suspicious. Once they got to the phone, they acted once again.

"Let me talk to her after you're done, okay?" Alex said in his natural accent, "I miss her too, you know!"

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses." Artemis snapped (also using a perfect British accent. Wasn't hard, since Ireland is right beside the UK) before dialing. Alex turned away to keep watch.

"Mum?" he had told the phone away from his ear when Angeline started shouting, sounding both worried and furious. Alex raised an eyebrow, but continued his job. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a group of short people, shorter than anyone else he could see. They wore sun hats and sunglasses, looking around. Alex nudged Artemis.

"Hey, you done yet?" Alex's eyes flicked over to the short people, making Artemis do the same. The black-haired teen got the message.

"Almost." he turned back to the phone, planning to wrap this up as quickly as he could.

"Mum, I'm fine. I'm on a trip, but I will be back. I just don't know how long it'll be." Before Angeline could argue, Artemis hung up (he did this by reaching up to place his hand on the hook switch, which was masked by Alex's body).

"Here." he angrily handed over the phone, "I'm done." He turned away from Alex, but kept his eyes on the group. One spotted him and motioned to the others. They began advancing quickly, even in the crowded airport.

"Alexei, we need to go." he grumbled, flicking his eyes to the approaching group (they had decided to use the fake names Alex had used, giving Artemis the Russian name Artyom). Alex got the hint.

"Sorry, Mum. Artyom and Dad need to go, so I'll see you soon." Alex hung up and let Artemis lead the way to Yassen, who was waiting for them at the ticket counter. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the approaching little people.

"I have the tickets, boys. Let's go." The boys followed as they headed to their plane, which happen to leave in 5 minutes. The group tried to get their own tickets, but by the time they did, it was already taking off. Angrily, they left the airport, resolving to track and follow the males in another way.

* * *

"Angeline?" Butler had just gotten a call from Artemis' mother after he and Holly had found a safe place, "Yes? He did? I see... Holly's here with me, so we can do it together. Yes, I'll call you back. Goodbye."

"What was that about?"

"Artemis managed to call Angeline and assure her he was fine, though I'm not so sure."

"You think whoever kidnapped him might be threatening him to do it? Well, it happened during the Eternity Code adventure, so it's completely possible..."

"And most likely. Can you ask Foaly to trace it?"

"On it." Less than a minute passed before she spoke again, "It came from Dublin Airport. He checked the cameras and it seems Artemis is travelling with two blond mud men, but the Shadow Birds are still after him." The Shadow Birds were fairies who had banded together to get rid of Artemis for reasons unknown and had nearly succeeded during their first attack, which had been where Artemis had been kidnapped.

"Maybe those Mud Men kidnapped Artemis to save his life." Holly suggested, "He didn't seem to be any danger."

"But we can't take any chances. Where were they headed?"

"France."

"Let's get the jet."

* * *

"So this is your safe house?" Artemis looked around at the apartment. It had been only two hours since he had joined them, one hour since they got on the plane.

"One of many." Yassen corrected, "To keep our cover, I will be going out for long amounts of time, leaving you two alone. I hope you both keep out of trouble."

"Will you be staying for the rest of the day?" Alex asked.

"No. Remember, my cover is a British businessman, which means I must get to it as quickly as possible. Alex, you know my number, and please, _do not_ get into trouble." Yassen gave them both stern glares before leaving, locking the door behind him. The two began searching around, investigating the apartment. Soon enough they came across a problem. There were two beds, but three of them.

"I can take the couch." Alex offered as they stood in front of the bed. Artemis shook his head.

"No. If we are going to keep going at the pace I suspect we will be, we'll need to share it." Neither of them looked happy at the prospect, red dusting their cheeks as they looked away from one another.

"I guess... It'll be weird, though. I've never slept with anyone before."

"Neither have I. But we will have our clothes on, of course. I don't think either of us slept naked, right?"

"Of course not!" Alex snorted, "But while we're alone, why don't we learn more about each other?"

"Alright. Are you truly a spy?"

"Do you believe in fairies?"

"Touché. But if you're a spy, how did that happen?" Despite the fact that it was supposed to be a secret, Alex had wanted to tell his story to someone so it wouldn't eat him alive, so he spoke to Artemis on autopilot. He told the black-haired boy everything, his emotions pouring out. Artemis' eyes widened and narrowed at points, but he listened completely to the end, where Alex threatened to break down.

"All of that is done, you're through with them." Artemis tried to cheer up a sullen Alex, "You can cry now, if you want. I won't watch you. Why did you even tell me this? You barely know me."

"...I don't know. I just needed to tell someone, to tell them how much I hurt."

"Why didn't you tell Yassen?"

"I couldn't. He kept his secrets, I kept mine. That was our silent agreement. Thank you for listening, Artemis."

"Of course. If you want, I could get rid of them. I have connections."

"No, don't." Alex shook his head, "They may be heartless sometimes, but they're just doing their job."

"'Their job' _ruined_ your life. Why do you defend them?"

"They're ruthless, yes, but they're doing what is right for the world. I hate them, but I don't want them destroyed."

"You're a strange boy."

"I know." Alex wiped away his tears, trying to calm himself down, "So, you really believe me?"

"Of course. And it might seem crazy, but fairies are real."

"Tell me." Artemis than began speaking about his adventures with the fairies. By the end, Artemis was solemnly silent.

"...How did you get you memories back?"

"It was after a long road of recovery. It still feels strange, sometimes, being in this body and not my natural one."

"But you survived. If I were you, I would have liked to die at that point."

"That's because no one would miss you. I knew my friends and family would miss me, so I thought up the plan to bring myself back for them. I didn't mind dying, but I didn't want to hurt them."

"I understand." During Alex's story, they had moved to sit on the bed, so he leaned back and onto the pillows, "Do you still have magic, besides the fact that you're living in a cloned body?"

"I don't believe so, except for one thing. Long ago, humans had magic, but we lost it because of our inability to respect the planet. Because of that, no one knows of it now. I could feel the secret magic when I had that extra magic in me, but I could never bring it to the surface."

"What have you tried?"

"Several things, including trying to preform the Ritual, but it never worked."

"Understandable, since we plant seeds and trees all the time but we never see it. But I wonder what human magic would be like. You said Goblins were the only ones who could conjure fire, right?"

"Yes, so what is your point?"

"Maybe our fantasies, such as wanting the ability to control the elements, was once a part of our magic." Artemis' eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Impressive deduction, Alex. And, speaking of your name, I never learned of your last name. Neither have I heard of Yassen's."

"My last name is Rider while his is Gregorovich. He's Russian, I'm British, and you're Irish. What a weird band are we." Artemis gained a small smile, not a smirk.

"Yes, that we are. An ex-assassin, a spy, and a once evil genius. But what did Yassen mean about your luck?"

"Oh, that." Alex sighed, "If you didn't notice before, in my adventures, I tend to either have the worst or greatest luck. Some call it the luck of the devil with how much I've survived impossibly deadly situations."

"I see..." The two continued to talk well into the evening and night, stopping only when Yassen got back and they had dinner together. In a way, it felt like a normal family. But Yassen knew otherwise. There had been another reason he had helped Alex kidnap Artemis, after all...

* * *

 _ **Yes, Artyom is a**_ **real** _ **Russian name derived from Artemius/Artemios, which were the old versions of Artemis. Yeah, not very creative, I know... But anyway, this is touching on the relationship Alex and Artemis are going to have. I probably will also have to move the rating up later, since I'm planning for an explicit scene. Or I could just keep this to T and warn you on the chapter when it comes.**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

They were in bed, but they couldn't sleep. How could you when you were sharing a bed with someone you barely knew, let alone the same gender?

"Nice boxers." Alex commented in the dark.

"You too." Artemis muttered. They were turned away from each other, trying to not touch the other.

"And please refrain from touching me with your 6-toed foot." Artemis rolled his eyes.

"I'm _trying_ , you ungrateful boy." This pissed off Alex.

"Oh, _I'm_ the boy? We're technically the same age! You're 17, I'm 17! _You're_ the younger! I was born in February, you were in September!"

"Not so loud!" Artemis hissed, "And we must get some sleep."

"Not until you take your insult back." Artemis turned over to glare at Alex.

"How can you be childish at a time like this?" Alex turned to face him.

"It's one of the ways I keep myself sane, if you haven't noticed. I try to forget all about my spy self and pretend I'm a normal boy. That includes now, trying to share a bed with you." Despite it being dark, Artemis' light skin highlighted his blush immensely, making Alex grin. They were surprised not only at their own reactions but also the other's.

"I know many cursewords, but I prefer not to use them, jackass."

"You're calling me a mule? Nice insult, Fowl. And aren't you a little cold with such white skin?"

"No, so stop staring." Artemis pulled the covers higher on himself and looked away. He shivered when he felt Alex's hand touch his forehead.

"You feel cold and even shivered. Are you sure you're fine?"

"I can put some clothes on." Alex sighed and pulled his hand away, making Artemis wish he hadn't. The warmth had felt good.

"You can get out of the bed, put some clothes on, and get back in, or stay here and let me warm you up. This is _strictly_ a friend thing, Mr. Pride." Artemis huffed at the offer and the nickname, but accepted it, almost immediately latching onto Alex. The blond flinched and shivered.

"You're freezing! How do you stay warm?!"

"My bed at home usually has thick covers, along with any other place I go. If I can't get warm, Butler warms me up." Alex was silent, letting his hand rest on Artemis' head.

"...You know this was your decision, right? At any time we could take you home."

"I wanted to go. I wanted to have an adventure on my own. I wanted..." Artemis blushed at the last part, stopping himself before he could start digging his hole. He was glad Alex couldn't see him.

 _I wanted to be with you._ was his thought. He wasn't sure whether he was gay or not, but it seemed so. When he had seen Alex and Yassen, he had his eyes on Alex the whole time. Who wouldn't have? Alex was literally a dreamboat, both for men _and_ women. At first Artemis had been jealous of Yassen, seeing as the man looked much younger than he did (Artemis still was, in a way), but now that wasn't the case.

He would have to tell his family and friends, of course, which would upset Holly. He may have not understood emotions so well, but he could understand her's, including the fact that she liked him to the point she may love him as well. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but so far, it seemed the hunter's heart was set to capture the spy's.

"You wanted what?" Alex's words brought Artemis out of his thoughts. The Irishman gritted his teeth, suppressing the urge to tell the Englishman the truth.

"I wanted to experience new things, just as they should be."

"Like football? I could teach you."

"I'm not that athletic..."

"It's fine. I can still teach you, just in a different way."

"Maybe..." Alex's warmth was lulling him to sleep, making his eyelids flutter as he struggled to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, Artemis. We have a long day tomorrow." It seemed the blond had noticed. Artemis didn't need any more prodding, falling asleep almost immediately after those words.

* * *

With the younger man asleep, Alex allowed himself a small sigh. Like Artemis had (except more subtly), Alex had been watching him. His heart had started to beat faster when he saw the sapphire-eyed man, no matter how much he didn't want it to. He thought he had been in love with Sabina, but Artemis was much more than that. He wanted to hold the Irishman like this forever, hug and kiss him, possibly more. But there was no way for that. Artemis wasn't gay, and Alex hadn't thought of himself in _that_ way until they met. So, no matter how much it hurt, he decided to try and stay in the friend zone.

"Sweet dreams, _il mio amore_." He may have been stubborn at times, but Alex knew when he was beat. In this case, he knew he was head-over-heels in love with the man in his arms and wasn't going to deny it. For now, he was going to take what he could get and snuggle Artemis as he slept.

In the morning, that was how Yassen found them when he went to awake them for breakfast. With a soft smile, he left them alone, resolving to leave a note on the kitchen table. At least that confirmed his theory. He had seen the way the two had looked at one another, so he wanted to find a way to get an excuse to keep them together. The attack on Artemis, as unprecidented as it was, was just what he had needed. Now, to see how long it would take...

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nope. Seems Fowl or the Shadow Birds erased the footage from all hotels or put it on loop so I wouldn't be able to find it." Foaly answered Holly, "And I _know_ this sounds stupid, but I think we can let those Mud Men take care of Artemis while we focus on getting rid on the Shadow Birds."

"You know what his luck is like, though."

"Of course I do, but I honestly think he'll be fine without us for a while." Foaly grinned as he leaned back, "I don't want to be in your shoes and tell Butler, though."

"D'Arvit."

* * *

Alex woke up when Artemis did, feeling the slightly younger man move as he awoke.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Artemis, who was awake just as quickly, frowned.

"Let go of me, Rider."

"Okay." They sat up, pausing, "So, what are we going to do today? I can still teach you football."

"I don't think-"

"Artemis, what harm will it do? It's not like there's anything breakable in here." The black-haired man rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but let's have showers first."

"You're going to get sweaty." Artemis got up and went into the bathroom, which connected to their room.

"I'd rather feel clean before I do anything, even if I do get sweaty, which I most likely will." he spoke before closing the door.

"Then I'll see if Yassen let us anything to eat, since he's probably left by now." Alex got up and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen. He found Yassen's note, somehow not surprised that the Russian had looked in on them, and threw it away. No need for Artemis to get embarrassed further. He grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and began eating, waiting for the other to appear, which he did after a while. Much to Alex's surprise (and his faint blushing cheeks) Artemis appeared clad in only a towel with another being used to dry his hair.

"Well? Aren't you going to go wash?" A fairly prominent blush was tinged on Artemis' face as he stared down Alex.

"...B*st*rd." Alex muttered softly, trying not to let the other hear. He stood and went to get his own shower, not knowing Artemis had heard him. The Irishman glared and, out of spite, decided to eat the rest of Alex's breakfast.

"I am most certainly _not_ gay and falling for that guy." Artemis growled to himself, "If I was, I wouldn't fall for him, the insensitive-!" He froze when he heard the water begin to run. Had the blond heard him? He shook his head. Why did he so badly not want Alex to have heard his words? Was he mad? There was nothing he couldn't get with money, after all. Except maybe love...

Was he really as lonely as he felt? Didn't his friends make up for that? He had never been desperate for love before, except when he had lost his parents, so why was it coming up again? He was fine, he didn't need anyone to love... But then why did his heart ache so much?

"D*mn him." Artemis hissed, running a hand through his damp hair, "D*mn that man."

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's so short and fast. But anyway,**_ **il mio amore** _ **means 'my love' in Italian. Please read and review! I MEAN IT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

After Alex's bath, they both got dressed, now wearing more comfortable clothes to each of them. Alex frowned at Artemis' choice of wearing his only suit.

"You're not wearing that for football."

"This is what I feel most comfortable in."

"It's going to attract attention."

"I still want to wear this."

"...I'm going to make Yassen buy clothes for you so I won't have to share mine, especially if we need to go to a gala or something." Alex marched over and grabbed Artemis hands, preventing him from finishing his tie, "And you're still not going to wear that." Artemis frowned, despite his heartbeat going a little faster at the touch.

"Do you have a better idea?" Alex grinned, a light glinting in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm stripping you first, though."

"What?!" Artemis, being the physically weaker of the two, was helpless to fight back as Alex threw him over his shoulder like he was nothing.

"Man, how much do you _weigh_? You feel more like a sack of potatoes than a person!"

"Well, not everyone is a freak of nature like you!" Artemis tried to get out of Alex's grip, though he knew it was useless. As they had dressed in different rooms for privacy, Alex took the Irishman back to their room, throwing him unceremoniously onto the bed.

"I'm giving you 5 minutes to undress." he announced, "When I come back in here, I hope to find you back in your boxers." Much to each boy's uneasiness, the doors locked from the outside, which is exactly what Alex did to Artemis. Besides their uneasiness, though, they shared another thing: stubbornness. And that's exactly what Artemis used, sitting on the bed with his arms crossed for those 5 minutes. When Alex came back in, the man glared at him and began to speak.

"Disguising myself I can take, commuting I can take, sharing a bed I can take, but I will not degrade myself to changing my outfit for something as trivial as _football_." Alex frowned.

"If you won't do it," the blond cracked his knuckles, "then _I_ will. You're not getting out of today without a few football lessons, and they're not happening in my only suit!"

"Don't you dare, Rider!" Artemis got to his feet. Alex grinned.

"Make me, Fowl."

* * *

Yassen stood in the doorway, blinking. He was surprised it had taken this long a time for Alex's luck to kick in, but even _this_ was a bit destructive for a teenage spy with the worst luck in the world.

"Hold still." Alex advised as he sprayed Artemis down with the fire extinguisher. The rest of the apartment was a mess. Walls were either torn down or burned, as well as much of the furniture. The windows were also blown out and the boys' clothes were in rags, including Alex's suit, which Artemis still wore.

"..."

"Oh, hey Yassen!" Alex waved to the man as Artemis cleaned his hair unsuccessfully, "Sorry about the mess! Oh, and you don't have another football in another safehouse, do you? We lost the one here after I kicked it through the windows."

"I'm terribly sorry." the black-haired man sighed, "He tried to take the suit off and it escalated from there. Also, do you know how to escape the police? I think they're running up here as we speak."

Make that the _two_ people with the worst luck in the world...

* * *

Even without the use of surveillance footage, Butler quickly took note of the French news over the radio. It told of an explosion at an apartment complex with a football that had rocketed through a window, shattering it. Police were now investigating. Butler and Holly shared a look.

"Artemis?"

"Artemis." Revving up the Range Rover rental, they headed for downtown Paris.

"You don't suppose he had help or that the Shadow Birds were after him?" Holly asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Anything's possible." Butler mused, "Though I wonder how he fired the football. Everyone knows how..."

"Unathletic?"

"Yes, how much of that he is." Then the radio crackled on another report of three men escaping the scene of the explosion. It described them as two blonds and a black-haired man, as well as the 'terrorists' behind the bombing. The younger two, though, had their clothes in rags.

"Maybe Artemis isn't the only one with the worst luck now." Holly raised an eyebrow at hearing of the other male.

"But now that they've been identified, they won't be able to fly for a while, which means they'll be travelling Europe and possibly into Asia."

"Will we be able to find them?"

"I don't know. If they were able to hide so well before, we might not find them again."

"Unless luck kicks in."

"Let's hope it does. Europe and Asia are big places."

* * *

Yassen, even with his great self-control, was cursing at the boys in Russian as he urged the stolen Mercedes-Benz to go faster. Artemis winced at the words, being the only other able to understand them. Alex, who was in the back with him, was looking out the back to keep an eye on the police cars following them.

"Can't you go any faster?!" he shouted over the sirens, "They're catching up!"

"I'm trying!" Yassen snapped, "Now stay quiet!" As streets flew by, Artemis recognized what part of Paris they were in and decided to be a help.

"Take a sharp left and then another!" he instructed, leaning forward, "I think I can get us out of this mess!" Yassen glanced at him, but followed the instructions. He saw Artemis as more responsible than Alex, so he might actually have a good plan and know what he was going.

"Now a right, then a left! Keep straight until you get to the fork, then take a left!" More instructions were given until they were out of Paris and far away from the eyes of the police. Artemis and Alex leaned back into their seats, giving sighs of relief. Yassen glared at them in the rear-view mirror, though.

"After this, I am not taking _either_ of you out of my sight. Little Alex, you have bad luck already, but it seems Artemis has some of his own, making the two of you together a magnet for trouble." Artemis smiled while Alex shrugged.

"Sorry?" they said sheepishly. Artemis turned his head to look out of the windows.

"Now what?" he asked, "We'll probably be out on Interpol before the hour is over and we'll need disguises again. We left almost everything behind."

"For a rich guy, you sure know a lot about blending in." Alex remarked.

"Remember, I've known Butler all my life and his tricks. I assume this isn't your first time doing this either, is it?" Alex was quiet.

"...Not really, but compared to what I've been through, it should be easy."

"In the next town, we are going to abandon this car, understood?" Yassen ordered, tone holding no room for argument, "We are going to get plain clothes, new names, and so on. Both of you will listen to what I have to say." Neither boy said a word, but their eyes showed they understood.

"...What about the car? You can't just abandon something this expensive out of no where." Artemis quietly argued. Alex's eyes lit up with another idea.

"In the next town, we need to buy a belt sander."

"What-?"

"Trust me, Arty. I know exactly how we're going to be able to keep the car. But we'll need to either get rid of the license plate or cover it."

"Yes, that should work." Yassen caught on to Alex's idea, "No one will think this is stolen if it looks horrible and nothing like what we stole." Artemis also caught on at that.

"I see... But how will be pull it off? People saw us when we escaped."

"I managed to grab a make up kit before we left." Yassen said, looking pointedly at Artemis in the mirror, "And I think I know what we can do."

* * *

 _ ***nervous laugh* Sorry about spamming you guys. Please don't kill me! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"Artemis-"

" **NO**." They had stopped in the woods outside the next town, which was on the France-Germany border. They couldn't stop at any other, just in case the news had reached there already. This was their best chance. However, Artemis was objecting to being disguised and going into town for the sander, black paint, and clothes. It was understandable, with what they were trying to get him to wear.

"Forcing the suit off of me is one thing, but dressing as a girl is something else altogether. I. AM. NOT. DOING. IT. I still have my pride, unlike the two of you." Alex's eye twitched.

"Well, _I_ can't do it." he said, "I'd stick out like a sore thumb if I tried. Besides, do you think I _like_ being stripped to my boxers?!" The blond was sitting on the hood of the car, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. His glare, directed at the other two, was quite intense. Yassen was holding Alex's clothes, trying to get the crossed-armed Artemis to but them on.

"Neither can I. Our bodies don't have the curves as women do. You, being the skinniest, gives us room to fill out those curves." the Russian admonished.

"NO." Artemis continued to grind out; his glare was more intense than Alex's. Yassen sighed in frustration. Neither boy wanted to cooperate with this plan.

"Do either of you wish to be arrested?"

"It would be preferable to this plan, so yes." Artemis said.

"I have to agree with him there. I can stand living in a jail cell for the rest of my life so I don't have to be humiliated." Alex spoke. With another sigh of frustration, Yassen put the clothes down and advanced on Artemis. Both men saw what he was doing, so Alex grinned as Artemis ran. However, the Irishman was quickly caught, where the Englishman forced on the clothes while the Russian held Artemis.

"WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

"Yeah yeah, shut it so I can slip your pants on!"

"...That sounds faintly disturbing."

"No, slipping your pants _off_ does. Either way, it implies sex."

"Alex! Watch it!"

"Well, if you would stop struggling so much this wouldn't be a problem!"

"THERE WOULDN'T EVEN BE A PROBLEM IF NEITHER OF YOU HAD THE IDEA TO DRESS ME AS A GIRL!"

"...I think that's the loudest I've heard you talk, let alone scream."

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Both boys had red faces by now, which continued to get redder (from anger, embarrassment, or getting turned on, Yassen couldn't tell). This went on for a while, until (finally) Artemis was dressed in Alex's clothes, which were over his own.

"I am going to sweat to death in this if I don't kill you two first." snarled the heir.

"Your transformation is not complete, though. We need to add the curves and breasts." Yassen said, "Alex, hand me your shirt."

"No! I still have some dignity left and I'm going to keep it!"

This was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

"Foaly, why didn't you have a tracker on Artemis when we heard of the Shadow Birds?"

"Fowl disabled it as soon as we did. There's no way to activate it unless it was manual. I can't do that from here."

"D'Arvit." Holly gazed at the destruction of the room, which she and Butler had snuck into after the police cleared out, "Can't you at least tell me what caused the explosion?"

"If Artemis had a Sonix grenade on him combined with a tornado, I'd say that's what caused it."

"Really?" she deadpanned.

"I'm serious. That's pretty much what my scanners are turning up."

"A Sonix grenade I can understand, but a tornado? You must be kidding! It's impossible!"

"Well, maybe not a tornado, exactly, but a mud man-made one with fire."

"How does that make any more sense?! Except for the scorch marks. That sort of explains that..."

"Holly, we're talking about _Artemis_. We both know his luck, though it seems to have sudden;y gotten worse."

"I think the other guys might have that bad luck. Have you managed to identify them?"

"Still working on that. There aren't any good pictures of their faces, not even for the fairy cameras to work with."

"D'Arvit!"

"D'Arvit is right."

* * *

"There." Artemis said, dumping the stuff on the ground, "I'm taking these clothes off right now and using that water bottle to get the make up off. _Do not bother me_." Alex instantly grabbed for some clothes while Artemis stalked away. Yassen grabbed the belt sander and the metal mask, beginning to use it on the paint of the car. The mask was for the sparks that would inevitably fly, so he wouldn't be blinded. Sanding was serious work when you were on the run.

"I'm surprised Artemis managed to carry all of this." Alex mused, putting clothes on with his back to the sparks, "He's not the most athletic person around. I don't think he weighs 100 pounds!"

"Well, trying to get out of embarrassment is a good incentive." Yassen answered during a lull between sandings, "I am quite sure you would have done the same in that situation."

"What man _wouldn't_?" Underneath the mask, Yassen gave a rare smirk.

"Perhaps Artemis, with how feminine he seems." Alex choked on his own breathing. The Russian had hit a bit _too_ close to home for his liking.

"You arranged this, didn't you?!" the younger hissed as soon as his airways were clear.

"No, I only helped it along. Would you not like to admit that Artemis looked splendid in drag?"

"...You are _sick_ and _twisted_."

"I am only doing what I think is right. In this case, helping you get closer to Artemis and the other way around."

"F*ck you." It was at that moment Artemis came back over, now dressed in a long-sleeve plain shirt and jeans. He frowned.

"May I ask, pray tell, what you were discussing without me?" Alex blushed and turned his head away.

"Only that Yassen's a b*st*rd." he muttered.

"For doing what?"

"For doing something he is most certainly not happy about." The ex-assassin put in. Alex wanted to shoot him a glare, but he also didn't want to get blinded, so he sulked. Feeling sorry for Alex, Artemis joined him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said." Alex gave the Irishman an angry look.

"You wouldn't understand." Artemis thinned his lips.

"Would I not understand because I'm not a spy or assassin?" he asked, trying to keep the edge of anger out of his voice, "Is it because you don't think I could understand what you both have gone through?" Alex's gaze softened.

"That's not-"

"Then I can understand _perfectly_." he cut the other off, "If you are going to keep more secrets from me, then I might as well go back to Ireland."

"I didn't- I'm not-" Alex raked a hand through his hair, angry at himself as Artemis stalked away.

"Great. Just _great_." Yassen kept silent, not wanting to get involved. Alex had dug his hole, so he had to climb out of it by himself.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Also, please read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

As they travelled into Germany, all was quiet. Alex was driving (having recently gotten his license) with Yassen in front with him. Artemis was silent in the back, looking through a window. It was grating on Alex's nerves. He gave a glance to Yassen, who seemed to understand and nodded. Artemis was thrown forward in surprise as Alex forced the car to a halt, jerking at his seatbelt.

"What was that for?!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, d*mnit!" Alex whipped around to glare, "That's what you want, isn't it? You were staying irritably silent, hoping for an apology! Well, there it is! And besides, I didn't mean it." the blond considerably softened, "We shared stories, but you don't know what it's like. You don't want to be in our world, Artemis. Smarts only get you so far. If you ever tried to keep us with us in our own world, you would be dead in days, possibly _less_."

"...I should be the one apologizing." Artemis admitted softly, "I overreacted. I should have known you needed to keep something from me, but I was still hurt that you didn't trust me to understand. I have trust issues." The Brit cracked a smile.

"Same here, Fowl. It took a _lot_ of convincing for Yassen to get me to go with him." The Russian snorted, though he was curious by how much the two seemed to know one another. Had they hidden something from him, or shared their pasts? He couldn't even get Alex to open up to _him_ , so how did Artemis do it, let alone so quickly?

"May I remind you that you _wanted_ to leave America for adventure?" They started driving again.

"Yeah, but not with you. However, you were the only person I knew of besides myself that I was certain could do it, so I went along." Furtively, he glanced back, a tiny blush gracing his cheeks, "Now I'm glad I did." Yassen gave a smile, and a more comfortable silence settled into the car.

* * *

It was that night that more things went wrong. They had managed to get to Yassen's safehouse in Germany (where there was another football, much to Alex's happiness and Artemis' irritation, and still only two beds, which the boys still didn't like) and Alex had gone straight to sleep the second he laid on the bed. Driving, especially since you weren't used to it, was nerve-wracking. But as Artemis was drifting to sleep, he felt Alex move. Looking behind him, he saw Alex frowning in his sleep and moving slightly. The man was having a nightmare, it seemed. He sat up, but it did nothing to arouse the blond.

"Alex?" he touched the other, hoping to awake Alex from the nightmare, but didn't expect what happened next. The elder was lightning fast, grabbing Artemis' wrist and dragging him forward. Alex punched Artemis in the stomach and put him in a chokehold, grabbing his chin as if ready to snap his neck while rising to his knees. Artemis rarely felt fear, but this was one of those times, his heart hammering, eyes wide and trying to catch his breath. His wrist ached from Alex's snatch, but he didn't dare move. Alex's eyes were also wide open, but glazed with sleep, which slowly faded away the longer they stayed in that position. Finally, he regained his senses and blinked, then became horrified at what he had nearly done. He jumped away, letting Artemis go. To the black-haired man, he looked more afraid than Artemis himself did.

"I-I..." Alex's voice was barely above a whisper, tears appearing in his eyes. He had nearly killed the person he loved, one of the few he cared about. Shaking his head, he ran out of the room. Artemis didn't follow, fear still flowing through his veins.

* * *

Finding Alex asleep on the couch, bags under his red eyes and dried tear streaks, Yassen frowned. He continued on to their bedroom and opened the door. Artemis, having been awake all night in anxiety, shot his head up, eyes wide. Like Alex, he also had bags under his eyes, though they weren't red. The Russian sat beside the heir.

"...Does he have those nightmares all the time?"

"No, this is the second time this has happened that I know of. You were unfortunate enough to be here when he had one. I also experienced one before we reached Ireland."

"Why did he cry? Is he afraid of killing someone?"

"Possibly, but I think he cried because he almost killed _you_. You like him more than a friend, don't you?" Artemis blushed and turned away.

"Yes. Does that mean he feels the same?"

"Maybe." The ex-assassin gently placed a hand on the boy's head, "Go comfort him. You will be able to do better than I."

"And if he refuses?" Yassen smiled.

"Refuse his refusal." A gentle pat came to Artemis' back, "I need to leave so we will stay less suspicious. Take care of yourselves and each other." He left as silent as a ghost. It was a few moments before Artemis decided to stand up and take Yassen's advice. Entering the main room, he felt his heart ache at how hopeless Alex looked, even in sleep, and allowed his hand to rest on the other's head. It brought to mind a song Artemis had heard once, one that he could never remember before until now.

" _I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch while you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming._ " he sang softly, sitting down and watching Alex, " _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever._ " And it was true. Artemis wouldn't have minded if he had to sit beside Alex all day until the boy woke up. He guessed that just showed how head-over-heels he was in love. And yes, he was _finally_ starting to admit that he was in love with Alex. Artemis continued to sing the rest of the song and watched as the blond, who had been so tense before, relax and even grab his arm in sleep. It made the younger smile.

As it seemed that was the only song he could remember and that it calmed Alex, Artemis sang it continuously, humming at parts where he forgot the words. And even when he began to get thirsty and hungry, he didn't leave. Alex would have done the same if Artemis had been the one to run, wouldn't he? It was around noon when Alex finally awoke, looking both sad and happy at the same time. But when he saw Artemis, he jumped away and scrambled to the other end of the couch. Again he was fearful, afraid of hurting Artemis.

"It's okay." said the Irishman, raising to sit on the couch with him, "I don't blame you for attacking me while you were asleep. It was only natural, being a spy and all."

"I could have killed you." Alex answered, despondent, "One quick jerk and you would have died."

"But I didn't. We both stilled until you awoke and let me go."

"I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Alex suddenly shouted, feeling angry that Artemis wasn't getting it, "Don't you get that?! Yassen can handle me when I'm like that, but _you_ can't! I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep making mistakes like that, I'll be the one to kill you before your enemies do!"

"I know that, but it was only a mistake."

"A mistake that could have turned into tragedy!" Tears had once again appeared in the elder's eyes. He froze when Artemis reached over and wiped them away.

"All mistakes give you experience, and this is no exception. I now know not to touch you while you're having a nightmare, but I won't leave you. If I did, you would cave in on yourself from your emotions. No matter how much you don't want support, Alex, you need it. No one can live alone all their lives." Slowly, Artemis took his hand away, "I know because I was once a broken boy, just like you are now. I never told you much about my childhood, but I grew up with parents too busy to care for me. My mother loved me very much, but she was always away with father. He was cold to me, only telling me about money and finance. The only person I ever truly trusted was Butler, and I never quite considered him a friend because I truly didn't know what one was. That is, until I met the fairies. They changed me for the better, to the man I am today. The one who is trying to fix you, after you were broken."

"You can't fix me. I'm a hopeless cause." Alex became cold to Artemis, "Sabina, her family, Tom, and even strangers have tried, but they've never gotten through to me because they would never understand what it's like."

"Then what about Yassen?"

"I feel like I can trust him, but since I know he killed my uncle and was an apprentice to my father, I just don't know. And as for you..." Alex looked at him, "I know I can trust you for something I don't understand."

"If you would let me in, then maybe the fixed boy can repair the broken one and we could understand the feeling together. It's never too late, Alex. I know that from experience."

"...You promise?" Alex sounded so hopeful in those two words that in nearly broke Artemis' heart. He nodded, allowing his fingers to trace the tried tear streaks.

"I promise." At those words, there was silence, then the blond began to speak about his nightmares. He cried at parts, even sobbed, or became angry. He again was putting his heart and soul on the line to Artemis, hoping the other wouldn't crush them. And the man listened. He nodded and shook his head, even holding Alex's hand and the Englishman himself when it became too much at parts. He became Alex's emotional rock against the flood, listening and listening, never complaining. At last, Alex had told him everything and was hiccuping against his chest. Artemis rubbed his back in reassurance, making soothing noises. But inside, he was trying to sort out what Alex had told him.

It seemed most of the nightmares were centered around the people he cared about the most, like his mother, father, and his old housekeeper, Jack. Others were about him getting tortured by dead enemies, and the over all worst was a single one, more of a memory than anything: it was the death of Jack that gave Alex the most pain. But, to combat all of this, his body became very sensitive when he had the nightmares, leading to attacking anyone who touched him when he had them. It was no wonder he had left the Pleasures, if only to protect them from himself. Artemis resolved that he would find a way to help Alex, even if he had to get hurt and nearly killed again.

He then noticed that Alex's grip had gotten stronger on him, but that the elder was also sleeping. Alex had gone to sleep, scared and emotionally drained, wanting someone to hold on to and care about him. The man's greatest fears, it seemed, were being alone and hurting those he loved. Artemis, knowing that now, began to think of ways he could fix Alex while holding the other close. He would never let Alex be fearful or cry again if he could help it. He would be the one to pick up the pieces of the other's life and try to put them back together, even if the picture turns out different than it was before.

* * *

Artemis looked up, hearing the door open. He was about to speak, thinking it was Yassen, when he found himself on the other end of a gun. Not the first time, but that certainly didn't distill the fear that came with it.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Alex Rider?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry if it's going a bit fast. Guess who's holding Artemis at gunpoint. It's not the Shadow Birds...**_

 _ **And yes, you have to be 17 to get your official license in the UK. My idea is that, though he lived in America, Alex wanted to earn his license in England, which was one of their stops before Ireland, probably the one right before. So, Arty and Yassen, buckle your seatbelts.**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

K-Unit had been on leave until they could get a new member after Fox had left. They had been for quite a while, actually. About... almost 3 years. And, much to their surprise, Fox returned a few days ago, where they were immediately sent out on a mission: find a man named Alex Rider, who had been kidnapped by a supposed dead man, Yassen Gregorovich. They were all rightfully suspicious and shocked, Wolf and Fox especially (as they had actually encountered Alex before), but they had no choice except to obey orders and hope they could figure out what else was going on. That led up to now.

"Glad I managed to get you alone, Fox."

"Same." Snake and Eagle were in another room, taking a closer look at the footage and evidence they had been given to help track down the man.

"So," they both took a seat in opposite chairs, Wolf speaking, "we're going after Cub."

"Seems like it."

"MI6 gave us this job."

"Definitely."

"You come back just in time for the mission."

"Which you think is very suspicious."

"Yep." Fox sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I can't tell you much. I didn't quit the team, I was recruited into MI6 and I met Cub. I've was out of commission for a while after getting shot and got back into spying."

"On that mission to the French Alps, I met Cub. He was a little different, but I'm guessing he was something from another world when you saw him again."

"Yeah, his eyes were almost like ours, they were so dark and dull. And I'm guessing we both think he was and has been working for MI6, ever since the first time he came."

"You've got that right, but how could they be insane enough to recruit him?"

"That was when Blunt was in power. Jones is a lot more compassionate and, from what I've heard, has a soft spot for Cub."

"So you think that she was spying on Cub to keep him safe?"

"Yep. But if he's practically a man now, why are they sending _us_ after him?"

"Well, even though I'm not in MI6, I bet it's because he's one of their best and they can risk losing him."

"I know," Fox agreed, "but it still doesn't make me feel any better. Do you think we could ask him about all of this before we have to bring him back to America?"

"Maybe, except we're the only ones who could understand, since we both had to sign the Official Secrets Act."

"Eagle and Snake won't like that."

"No," Wolf leaned back, "which is why we're not going to cover anything up. We're not just a unit, we're family. And they'll keep the secret, I think."

"I hope so."

* * *

Even though Butler was one of the best, K-Unit (with their secret MI6 contacts) managed to catch up first. After checking cameras of the apartment to make sure Yassen wasn't in there, they used an extra key to enter. As they had found from following the trail, Yassen had also kidnapped Artemis Fowl, who was comforting a sleeping Alex. As they couldn't be sure that Artemis wasn't a threat, they put him at gunpoint, hoping he didn't get the bright idea to use Alex as a shield.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Alex Rider?" Wolf growled. At seeing Alex, Eagle and Snake shared a look, resolving to ask about it later. Artemis, seeing that they were an SAS unit, only narrowed his eyes. He knew he wasn't in any danger.

"Artemis Fowl II. And if you don't be quiet, Alex could wake up. I just calmed him down." Slowly, Wolf lowered the gun. It had been obvious to all of them that Artemis was no threat, even if they had only seen a picture of him and didn't know who he was. He didn't even look strong enough to throw a grenade, let alone lift a gun.

"Then come with us; we need to get you out of here before Yassen comes back." Fox said, reaching for Alex. Artemis' glare stopped him in his tracks.

"What's to say Alex and I didn't come with him willingly? Did you not consider that he and I could make our own decisions, especially if we wanted to leave things behind?"

"He's an assassin, a _killer_. Are you crazy?!" Eagle said.

"I am perfectly sane, thank you. I realize that he is, but I believe he has changed. Alex has as well." Wolf grew irritated. They didn't have time for this.

"Snake, you grab Alex. Eagle, Artemis. Then let's get-" They turned around to find the door blocked off by a group of short people, each of them with some sort of strange gun.

"Not so fast, Mud Men." said the foremost one, "Just give us Fowl and we'll let the rest of you go." K-Unit shared a look. Whoever these guys were, it looked like they hated Fowl. But since the man was involved with Yassen and Alex, they couldn't hand him over.

"Don't even think about it!" growled out another, "Try to get past us, we'll blast you to bits!"

* * *

Artemis stiffened when he heard the voices. The Shadow Birds had found them. These men and Alex were caught in the crossfire, there was no need for them to get hurt because of him.

"Wait." he said, standing (he hadn't been picked up yet, but Alex had), "It's fine. I can sort this out, there's no need for anyone to be hurt."

"Anyone except _you_." hissed another short person.

"Don't be a hero, kid." Snake said.

"I'm not trying to be. I just don't want this to end in bloodshed."

"And if you try to reason with us, you'll get blasted!" said the second one. The first one jabbed at them.

"Don't be so trigger-happy!"

"Oh, like how we let _you_ be the leader?!" The two dissolved into fighting, leaving the third alone. As Artemis had been alone and they were going up against Mud Men, there were only three of them. There were more members of the Shadow Birds, of course, they just weren't _there_.

"...Um, you wouldn't tie up a lady, would you?" the third took a step back, the weapon shaking. Without the other two backing her up, they were done for. The men shared a look before advancing.

* * *

Artemis had grabbed some rope and rags for them to tie and gag the fairies with while the other men subdued them. It didn't take long, but by the time they finished, Yassen had returned. He was tempted to facepalm, but kept his cool, quickly hiding outside the doorway.

"Again, kid, we need to get you and Cub out of here." Wolf insisted. Artemis crossed his arms, his glare keeping them from moving towards him or leaving with Alex.

"I understand that, but you cannot seem to understand that nor Alex or I are in danger from Yassen. The man has changed, just like I have." Artemis glanced over to where Snake was checking on Alex, "I believe he is fine, there's no need to check."

"Doesn't hurt. But it surprises me how out of it Cub has been this whole time. Did you do anything to him?"

"No. We only talked and he fell asleep with me." _Could it be...? Well, they_ are _fairies, they could have easily stolen it. But why not knock everyone out before using the Sleeper Deeper?_ The men exchanged another look, this time one Artemis couldn't identify. He frowned in response.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" he said icily.

"Well, it sounded sort of gay and all-" Eagle said. Artemis grew red and interrupted him.

"I am not gay in the slightest! Now, Alex and I are fine being here, so please leave us be."

"Back to Plan B." Wolf said. The other members of the unit nodded, Snake and Eagle picking up Alex and Artemis, as they had done before. As they left (Artemis protesting only a little), Fox glanced to their captives.

"Should we leave them here? They could get rescued."

"Let's bring them with us." Fox nodded and picked them up, finding they were surprisingly light, even with their combined weight. They left to catch up with the rest of the unit. Out in the hall, Yassen was no where to be found.

* * *

 _ **So... short... *cries* I try to make my chapters at least 2,000 words each, but since I don't have a writing program that counts them, I estimate by length. And, before, it was** **working** **. That is, until I started**_ **this** _ **story, which has not been cooperating! Anyway, K-Unit has finally appeared! What do you think happened to Yassen? And don't worry, we'll get back to Butler and Holly soon enough.**_

 _ ***sighs* Also, please read & review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Artemis continued to glare at the soldiers opposite him, Alex asleep and leaning on him. He was pretty certain now that Alex was under the influence of the Sleeper Deeper, so he wouldn't wake up for at least 8 hours, more or less. And neither would Artemis or K-Unit be able to sleep for that same amount of time unless they were knocked out. The good and bad of Foaly's invention...

The unit, along with their charges, were riding in a modified van, the backseat similar to that on a limousine so they could keep an eye on the two. Wolf and Eagle were in front while Fox and Snake guarded the boys, the Scot continuing to look towards Alex. The short people were in the middle of the floor, gagged and furious, but not moving to struggle.

"As I have said before, Snake," Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose, "Alex is completely fine. I did nothing to him. He will be awake in a few hours." Besides the two in the back, those in the front were also able to hear, but decided to not talk and only listen. That was a feat for Eagle, not that anyone would speak it until they were safely stopped.

"You seem to know a lot about what's going on, so how can I be sure you weren't the one that did this?"

"Touché, but why would I? As you all so believe, Alex and I were kidnapped, so why would we hurt one another? We would work together to get free."

"He's got a point there." Fox muttered, then spoke up, "But why did you say Yassen had changed, just like you? Were you evil once?"

"Yes..." Artemis had a far away look in his eyes before shaking his head, "But that was a long time ago. I've changed, and he did as well."

"How do you know he has?" Snake was still suspicious.

"He has done nothing to hurt Alex or myself. I don't think he was even planning to create a ransom note for us. He left us alone in the apartment, free to do as we wished, including being able to leave. As much as you think he's still a killer, he isn't." All was silent for a time, only punctured by Alex's breathing.

"...Then do you also think he'll try to get you both back?" Fox asked. Artemis nodded.

"And how do you know Alex? I saw your expressions earlier, which means you've met before. Are you the K-Unit he mentioned?"

"He's told you about us?" The older men were surprised.

"We shared stories. So, you're truly K-Unit."

"Yeah, but we haven't seen him since nearly 3 years ago." Snake said, "We thought he was just a rich kid trying to keep up with us."

"Wolf and I saw him again, if on separate occasions." Fox added, making Snake surprised, but he didn't voice it, "Does he know about Yassen besides this kidnapping?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. That's Alex's decision. As for the kidnapping, Alex and I both went long with it, so it isn't technically one. That also means you had no right to drag us from the apartment."

"It's still a Missing Persons case, though, so we had the right."

"True." The hunter nodded. Silence settled again. The unit men watched the boys, smiling slightly when Alex grabbed onto Artemis in his sleep. The younger blushed, but didn't object or move him away. He only glared at the smiling men.

"If you don't stop smiling, I _will_ tell Alex and he won't be so merciful." Their smiles dropped, but they were pretty sure Artemis was in love with Alex and that the two were cute together. It was at that moment that the van chanced to break down. Wolf cursed and got out to check it while the others stayed inside. But, just as he closed the door, a slight shimmer in the air appeared in the driver's seat. Artemis kept his face composed but was certainly surprised. In seconds the men were out cold and Holly revealed herself, Neutrino in hand and a grin on her face, though it looked slightly strained.

"Really, Mud Boy?" Artemis glared as he used one hand to unbuckle himself and Alex, as the other was in the blond's grip.

"Leave it be, Holly, and help me!"

"Sorry, no can do. That Mud Man is _way_ too heavy for me to pick up."

"He's not that much older than I am." Artemis said, trying to tug himself from Alex's grip. The elder only held on tighter, even practically hugging Artemis so as to not let go. The younger facepalmed as Holly frowned.

"He really seems to like you, doesn't he?" Hearing the jealous note in her voice, Artemis shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just round up those fairies. Their weapons are in the trunk." A side-door opened and Butler appeared. He raised an eyebrow as Artemis turned red again.

"It's not what you think!"

"I see..."

"Just-" the pale man sighed, "Help me carry Alex. There's no way I can carry him on my own."

"I'll see what I can do." Butler tried to pull them apart, but Alex didn't budge.

"What's with him?" Holly asked as Alex stayed asleep.

"Sleeper Deeper, I'm guessing. Urk!" The last part was caused by the Brit's grip tightening again. Butler looked entirely too happy about the failure as he pulled away.

"It seems he has too much of a grip for me to separate you. However, I could easily commandeer the van and leave these men here. We're not far from Berlin." Berlin was where Yassen, Alex, and Artemis had been staying before K-Unit decided to interrupt.

"Fine." Artemis sighed. As Butler began to drag the unconscious men out, he began to wonder.

"Holly, how did you manage to find us?"

"After you left the hotel, we could get footage of you again, so maybe one of our fairy buddies here-" she gestured to the tied up people, "-has some technology on them that caused a loop wirelessly. After that, we just tailed you. I wonder, though, why the van broke down just as you left Berlin."

 _I wouldn't doubt it if this was Yassen's doing._ The human opposite her thought, _But where_ is _he, then?_

* * *

Yassen, as it happened, had been secretly tailing the van and was going to pounce when it broke down. He had engineered the failure, after all, but was not prepared for the surprise ambush out of literally _nowhere_. K-Unit was bad enough, but there was only one man here and he had somehow managed to take out the entire unit.

"Butler." Yassen mused quietly to himself, looking through binoculars, "This will be much tougher than I once thought. It may have been a few years, but I am sure he will recognize me, just as I have to him. Now, how to go about this..."

* * *

As Butler fixed the van and drove, Holly was trying to interrogate the fairies. It was not going well, as they kept spitting curses at Artemis. Even his glare didn't quiet them.

"Can't you just let Retrieval deal with them?" the boy asked as she gagged them again.

"No. Trouble only allowed me up to the surface and Foaly's help, but nothing else."

"Is he still jealous?"

"I think so."

"Are you jealous?"

"What?!" Holly gave Artemis a surprised look.

"I've seen the looks you've given Alex, Holly. Are you jealous of him?"

"What would I be jealous of?"

"You're afraid that I love him, as impossible as that seems."

"...Do you?" Artemis was quiet for a time.

"...I don't know. I love you, but I also think I love him." he shook his head, "I just don't know anymore."

"But if you loved him more than me, then I guess... I guess I could step aside for your happiness."

"Wouldn't you be unhappy?"

"You're my friend, Artemis. I want you to be happy, even if I'm not."

"That's not just being a friend, Holly. That's love, no matter how much you deny it. I don't want you to be sad, either, but I don't want to break Alex's heart. I'm pretty sure he loves me back, but thinks I don't. I need to show him I do, somehow."

"I have an idea." Butler suggested, "The man that came out of the van to fix it, he fought with me, which means he and his men will think I kidnapped you. If you stayed with someone else, then Holly and I could lead them on a wild goose chase."

"Good idea, and I know the perfect person to contact." Butler handed a phone over his shoulder, which Holly passed to the heir.

"What happens if this doesn't work out?" she asked as Artemis began to call.

"We will have a very brokenhearted and angry Alex on our hands. That's not something I would like to deal with. As for K-Unit, the men you knocked out, they must be under orders to get Alex back. I need to you two to see if you can make MI6 change its mind on that."

* * *

"How did you get this number?" was the first thing Yassen said when he answered the phone, still tailing the van.

"It's Artemis. You didn't think I memorized the number of your phone?"

"You are a sly child." Yassen smiled, "I assume you have a plan to have us travel together again?"

"Yes, but you will need to find us at a designated point. Butler is going to lead K-Unit on a very different trip and try to change MI6's orders."

"All I need to do is keep you both out of reach and sight again, correct?"

"Yes. Do you think you can do that?"

"I was the deadliest assassin in the world. I managed to do it once, I can do it again."

"Good. I will call you back soon. If not, contact me with your new phone. Understood?"

"Completely." Yassen ended the call and wondered where they were going to meet. Once K-Unit woke up, they wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

 _ **Wow. 2 chapters in one day. I'm good!**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review, please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

When Alex opened his eyes, he noticed a few things. One, he was in a different room than before, but still on a couch. Two, it was dark outside, probably night. Three, he was hanging onto a sleeping Artemis, making himself blush. Alex moved away, causing Artemis to wake up.

"You're finally up." he yawned after taking note that the Brit wasn't hugging him in sleep anymore.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Alex looked around, wondering if they had been captured.

"We're fine, we weren't captured. Right at this moment, we're in Switzerland."

"What happened while I was out?"

"K-Unit came in to our apartment back in Germany, tried to bring us home, Butler and Holly intervened, and now they're leading the unit elsewhere while we continue to travel with Yassen." Alex blinked.

"...Why did I never wake up during any of this?"

"Sleeper Deeper. It copies brainwaves, making you stay in the state you're in, such as sleeping, for 8 hours, unless you get knocked out. It's similar to a time stop, but Foaly invented it _after_ the Siege at Fowl Manor." Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Did you use it on me?"

"No. It was the Shadow Birds, the fairies that are after me. K-Unit caught the three that threatened them and Holly, after getting them back, is now trying to interrogate them so we can arrest the other members." Alex sat back, letting his back rest on the armrest as he brought his knees up. He hugged them up to his chest, putting his head on top.

"So, I guess, after K-Unit stops chasing us for good and the Shadow Birds are caught, everything goes back to what it was before you joined. And you'll probably have to go back home with your friends and bodyguard."

"I suppose." It was quiet between them, both dreading when that day would come.

"...Where's Yassen, anyway?"

"Asleep. I told him I would alert him if something happened." The blond nodded.

"I guess we could stay it touch, but it wouldn't be the same."

"I know. Is there a chance you could stay in England?"

"I'm not sure. I kind of left the Pleasures and barely told them anything. It's not like I told them much to begin with..."

"I think they would understand, even if you didn't tell them everything. They adopted you after Cairo, didn't they?" Alex's eyes grew cold.

"But they weren't able to help me. You may have been fixed, but I can't be." That was it for Artemis. He grabbed the other's shirt and dragged him forward with surprising strength.

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" he asked in a whisper, his eyes narrowed in anger, "Almost everything can be fixed, including you, you jackass! Stop beating yourself up and let someone in! It doesn't have to always be me, but I wish you would get a hold of yourself and think before you speak or do!" Then, much to the surprise of both of them, Artemis jerked Alex farther forward until their lips were together. It was a brief, bruised kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Both of them turned red with wide eyes, Artemis letting go and hiding his face in his hands in mortification.

"F-forget I ever did that!" Alex blinked, then adjusted himself so he was sitting on his legs instead of leaning over them.

 _Artemis feels the same, but he's too shy or stubborn to admit it._ he realized, _That's why he acted so defensive and strange on some things._ Reaching forward, Alex pulled Artemis' hands away.

"No, you're right. I've been a jerk sometimes, not letting anyone help me. Thank you for telling me that." Slowly, he leaned down to kiss Artemis. The younger's mind paused in shock before going into overdrive. He didn't respond, much to Alex's disappointment. But when the elder tried to pull away, Artemis grabbed Alex's head and kissed back. Shortly they separated, it only being a light kiss.

"I love you." Alex said, "I have since the moment I saw you."

"So have I." Artemis admitted, "It's just... I also thought I loved Holly, but I guess I was wrong. You mean much more to me than she does."

"Do I?"

"Only in love. So... Do we have a relationship?"

"I don't see why not. But what about your family, your friends?"

"I don't know what they'd say or think. Would they support us or not?"

"Didn't you say you came on this trip to experience life the way it should be?"

"Yes...?"

"Then, if they don't approve, go against them and be a rebel again, like you are now. After being so orderly all your life, you _really_ need some more chaos in it."

"You're chaos personified." They shared a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, I pretty much am, aren't I?"

"Don't do horrible grammar!" Alex smiled and brought Artemis into another kiss to shut him up.

"Arty, if we're going to be in love, we need to be fine with one another's flaws. That includes my grammar and your boorishness."

"Please don't say that. You sound like Orion."

"But wasn't he a bit more of the sappy romantic type?"

"Yes, but he said I was boorish, too." Alex planted a soft kiss on Artemis' forehead.

"You know I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, that was 2 years ago. Orion's gone."

"He will never be gone, he left too much of a mark."

"And you told me that _I_ didn't want any help."

"The Atlantis Complex was different than PTSD."

"Then why don't we get past our respective histories together? We have the entire night ahead of us." Artemis blushed.

"You don't mean-!" Alex also grew red as he caught on to what Artemis was implying.

"Sex?! Bloody h*ll no! I meant kissing!"

"Oh..."

"You know, for someone who isn't used to having a relationship, you have a dirty mind."

"Shut up, Rider." Artemis said before giving Alex a prolonged kiss. As the Englishman had said, they had all night to cuddle and practice their kissing. It was obvious neither were about to go to sleep or good at kissing.

* * *

Yassen, after waking up, took note of the time on the clock beside his bed, frowning. 7:32. Artemis had either gone to sleep or forgotten to wake him up. There were worse possibilities, but he decided not to dwell on them. Opening his door, he raised his eyebrows when he heard kissing coming from the living room. He looked in and smiled, finding that the two were kissing in a compromising position. Alex was on top of Artemis and seemed to be so engrossed in their kissing they didn't realize it. It was when they ran out of air and had to separate that Yassen spoke up.

"I did not realize you both would get this far into the relationship so soon." Both men shot their heads up, red and glaring.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, YOU PERVERT!" they shouted. Yassen wisely chose to leave them alone before they decided to tear him to pieces. When they noticed what position they were in now, they blushed even deeper. It would be a lie to say they weren't tempted by sex when their kisses got heated.

"No wonder he thought we were going to, you know." Alex moved away so they both could sit up. Artemis yawned.

"Yes, that _is_ embarrassing."

"You sound sleepy."

"Well, I was up all night with you after only getting an hour of sleep, so of course I'm tired."

"Do you want me to save you any breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine. You still have most of your day ahead of you, after the 'sleeping nearly a whole day' thing." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Just go to bed, Arty."

"Don't-" Artemis paused, "Sorry, force of habit. I don't mind if you call me Arty, just...do it in private."

"Sure." Alex gave a mock salute to the younger as he left for their room. Catching sight of the salute, Artemis tiredly smiled and gave one back before closing the door behind him. Alex then stood and went to the kitchen, where he met up with a grinning Yassen. Yassen + happiness = VERY BAD.

"Please stop grinning. You're freaking me out." To Alex, who had never seen Yassen grin before, this was completely true. The Russian lessened the grin into a smile, which Alex was more comfortable with.

"You are most likely wondering if your shenanigans earlier is what caused me to grin. Partially, but not completely. I have gotten an idea for you to take Artemis out on a date." If Alex had been drinking something, he would have spit it out and onto the ex-assassin/caretaker.

"Are you _nuts_?!" Alex said this in a whisper shout, so as to not wake Artemis, "No way!"

"May I remind you that a date usually comes first before the kissing and the sex?" Yassen crossed his arms.

"Not always, but I guess I could treat him to something... What do they have here in Geneva?" Alex regretted his words immediately, as the grin returned.

"Well, there are certain places I believe the both of you would like. After all, Artemis would love this place for the diplomacy and banking alone."

"We're not going anywhere near the banks. He's still got some 'I want gold' tendencies in him, I bet."

"I suppose, so the banks are out."

"I also don't want to take him near the diplomacy. Who knows what will happen there with our luck?" Yassen raised an eyebrow.

"I see you finally admit your luck is horrible." Alex blushed.

"I don't want to put Artemis in danger because of what I tend to attract in the worst of situations."

"He also has terrible luck."

"No where near as bad as mine."

"True. Allow me to check the city for other sights, as I assume Artemis is asleep. You must have had a fun night." Alex's face turned deep red again. Before he could attack Yassen, the man was already out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

"Pervert!" Alex hissed, wondering if he could convince Artemis to help plan revenge against Yassen. Not much of a first date, but something they could definitely agree on and do together.

* * *

 _ **Here's the next chapter! Sorry if the love seems a bit rushed. What are your ideas of what they'll do to Yassen? Something that will humiliate him, most likely, and send them into laughing fits.**_

 _ **Also, remember the explicit scene I mentioned in an earlier chapter? I'm not actually sure if it's going to be in this story anymore. I'm thinking of possibly making a sequel to this, detailing Artemis' and Alex's lives in their relationship, and I could put it in there. Let's see where the story leads and what you all say before I decide.**_

 _ **Now, please read & review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Alex began to scheme at getting back at Yassen, making plans that he could share with Artemis. The heir was more of a planner than he was, so Artemis would be able to make the plan a success. For now, though, Alex only planned. He wrote down his ideas on a notepad, even put drawings to them, each depicting Yassen as a cartoonish villain, complete with fangs and claws. Alex grinned at this and continued to draw until he was satisfied. But he still had to wait for Artemis, which made him wonder what time it was. Looking over, his eyebrows shot up when he saw the wall clock: 9:00. He had been busy for an hour and a half already.

 _I wonder how he's doing._ Alex thought. Standing, he went to their room. It seemed all of Yassen's safe houses only had two bedrooms and two beds, whether by accident or on purpose the younger men weren't sure. Anyway, Alex opened the door and peeked in on Artemis, finding the younger sleeping quietly. He began to smile before noticing Artemis' frown, which was unusual when the man slept. A nightmare, perhaps? It certainly wasn't as raging as Alex's, but it still might have been pretty bad.

Walking over, he touched Artemis' shoulder, hoping a light touch would wake him. Nothing happened, which meant that Artemis might have been in a tighter and/or deeper grip of the nightmare. Gently Alex shook him. Still nothing, which made the elder worry.

"Artemis?" he spoke, "Artemis, wake up." Alex hoped not to raise his voice, but as Artemis continued not to respond, he had little choice. There was also the possibility that he had somehow been drugged or there was another Sleeper Deeper, but Alex doubted it.

"Artemis!" he shook the black-haired man once more before he finally awoke. Artemis' eyes shot open and he sat up, nearly colliding heads with Alex. His eyes were wide with fear, searching around until they settled on Alex.

"You're...you're okay." Artemis spoke softly, his voice shaking.

"I am, I'm here. What happened? You weren't waking up."

"Nightmare. I dreamed that...that there was another me, one that used to be the way I was when I was a child. He was _horrible_ , wanting to hurt me because he thought I was weak. He hurt you and you were out cold with wounds all over. You...you weren't waking up..." Alex sat on the end of the bed.

"You were scaring me, too. I thought that you had been drugged or something. But both of us are okay now, right?" Hesitantly, Artemis nodded.

"Yes, yes we are. But...could you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." Alex nodded and adjusted so he was sitting beside the Irishman. He slid an arm around his lover and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sure. I want to make sure you won't leave me, too." Artemis smiled and they laid back together. Slowly, Fowl fell asleep again, clinging to Rider. Alex smiled, but didn't move away. He would tell Artemis about his schemes later. For now, they would rest and calm down. As the younger slept, the elder watched and sometimes gave a kiss to Artemis' forehead. It reminded Alex of their first night sleeping together, in a way. But after finding out how cold Artemis could get, Alex made sure that the bed had more covers on it ever since. And yet it hadn't stopped Artemis from latching onto him in the night. Not that Alex minded, of course...

In another room was a sudden crash, making Alex jump to his feet on the bed and Artemis stir. Quickly climbing down to the floor, Alex went to the door and locked it before moving a dresser in front, grunting at the effort. Sitting up again, the younger was quickly brought awake when something struck the door.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't know." Alex panted, "Need to get out."

"How? There aren't any windows."

"Bathroom vent." Alex dragged Artemis to his feet before shoving him into the bathroom. Having dressed for bed, Artemis was only in pajamas, so when his bare feet hit the bathroom floor, he jumped. The floor was _freezing_! He was about to protest when another blast came to the door. He decided to same the comment for later, when they weren't in danger of getting killed or whatever the intruders wanted. Locking the bathroom door, Alex climbed on top of the toilet and tugged at the vent. Artemis shook his head.

"No good, it's screwed in." he said, having seen the screws.

"Sh*t." Alex hissed, "And I don't have any gadgets on me! Do you-?"

"No. I didn't bring anything with me when I came on this trip and even if I had, I would not have it on me right now." The blond continued to tug on the vent furiously, hoping it would somehow budge, as the first door broke and boots pounded over the dresser. The bathroom door shook slightly as it was pounded before it splintered at a single shot. Artemis' eyes widened just as he fell.

"No!" Alex immediately went to check on Artemis, leaning over him to protect him from any more bullets. There was a hole at the bottom of Artemis' back and one at the top, both bleeding. Checking both holes, he found they were angled upward, which meant that the bullet had entered Artemis at a downward angle, was probably reflected by the ribs, and exited at an upward angle. His heart ached when he heard Artemis whimper below him. He knew how the younger felt and wished he would have never had to experience the same pain Alex had.

"Open the door!" snarled a man from the other side of the door, "Or we'll shoot again!" Angrily, Alex did so, jumping back to cover his lover again if something happened. Looking up, his heart nearly stopped when he saw the scorpion insignia stitched into the uniforms of five men.

"Scorpia..." he whispered. The men heard and grinned maliciously.

"Not quite, Rider." said the foremost one, who Alex assumed was the leader, "Originally we rebelled against Scorpia, but after we heard that you had defeated them, we decided to get back to our old jobs and give you some payback. They might not have been the greatest people in the world and we didn't get paid well, but it was pretty insulting to get beat by a 15-year-old kid."

"I'm 17 now. That was two years ago, so why didn't you attack then?" Alex glared at them viciously, daring them to try and come closer. But if something wasn't done, Artemis could easily die from bloodloss with how much he was bleeding.

"We've been planning to make sure nothing was ruined." said another man, "Though we would rather have you dead and didn't expect him." The man pointed at Artemis. Alex suddenly smiled, spooking the men, though not visibly.

"Well, this is Artemis. His family has plenty of criminal contacts they can sick on you if they find out what you've done." Alex left out certain details in case they wanted to hold the two for ransom. It would probably be good for Artemis, but knowing criminals, they wouldn't always keep their captives alive. After hearing the part of Artemis' story about his father, Alex had kept that piece of info close to heart.

"We'll see." said Leader, then turned to his team, "Three, grab the kid." Alex's face quickly morphed into one of extreme anger, ready to pounce if one of them came close.

"TOUCH HIM AND DIE." the Englishman growled, teeth bared like an animal. He would do anything for Artemis, even attacking these armed men. The guns were then pointed at said man and Alex froze. The men smiled, seeing his weakness.

"Keep a gun on Artemis at _all times_ , Two. Four and Five, grab Rider." Alex was helpless to resist as they grabbed him and Artemis, who whimpered again as his wounds were touched. The blond wasn't sure if the black-haired man was unconscious but he hoped he was. That way he wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

 _Bad time to not be here, Yassen._ Alex thought, trying to figure out a way to save himself and Artemis. He was lead out to the living room and to a smashed window, where there was a rope that led to the roof. Leader, whose codename was probably One, grinned at Alex.

"Send Artemis up first." The blond paled and instinctively struggled. There was another shot and Artemis cried out. Alex stopped, finding they had only shot the heir's foot, but they still hurt him nonetheless.

"Better." One nodded to Two, who adjusted Artemis to hold him one-handed before climbing. Alex stood and watched as each of them climbed before him, glaring at each one so heatedly that he could have almost set them on fire. At the end, he was left with Five. The silent man nodded to the rope, not making a sound. Fearing for Artemis' safety, Alex went to the window and grabbed the rope.

* * *

As the helicopter flew away, Alex held Artemis in his arms, neither of them having been given a seat. The men had patched up Artemis somewhat, but that didn't make anything better. The Irishman's perfect, porcelain skin would now have scars to it if he survived, festering Alex's anger. It didn't matter to him if he killed the men, just as long as he got revenge for Artemis.

"Ah...Alex...?" The blond looked down, barely able to hear the words. Artemis' eyes were half-open and filled with tears, tearing at Alex's heart.

"I'm here." he spoke into the younger's ear, having leaned down to speak over the helicopter.

"Hurts... Can't move..." This made Alex worry. What if the bullet had hit his spine somehow? Artemis may never be able to walk or even move again.

"I know, just...don't say anything. They're here for me and will hurt you if I don't do what they want. Pretend to be unconscious, no matter what." Artemis' grimacing lips twitched.

"Not hard."

"Don't try too hard." Alex told him and gave a gentle kiss on the lips. Artemis blinked in conformation, closed his eyes, and went voluntarily limp, making Alex smile. He only hoped this wouldn't end in tragedy.

* * *

 _ **Poor guys... Can never get a break, can they? And what will be their fate? Please read & review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Artemis, despite his pain, felt a sense of déjà vu as he and Alex were driven to their next destination. They were allowed to sit together, his head resting on Alex's shoulder, reminiscent of what had happened with K-Unit. And as much as he was glad they were on their wild goosechase, Artemis wished they were here to save them. Either them or Butler, the fairies, or Yassen.

Feeling an ache in his arm, Artemis wished he could move, but he couldn't because of two reasons. One, his back would either protest greatly or seize up on him, causing great pain; that wasn't even _mentioning_ how his insides would hurt. Two, he had a gun to his head. It seemed that they knew Alex wouldn't be able to do anything as long as he was kept under tight guard, so he tried to think of a way out. But it's pretty hard to do that when you have immense pain coming from your foot and two points on your back.

 _I hope Butler tears you to pieces._ Artemis thought. He smiled to himself when Alex began rubbing the ache out of his arm, but then became surprised when Alex started to whisper.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever met you, Artemis, otherwise you wouldn't have these injuries. If you think they hurt now, you have no idea how it feels to have one pierce you so close to your heart. Every day I am reminded of that pain as I breathe, the ache still there. If you survive you'll have to deal with the same aches." Alex gripped his arm tighter and Artemis felt wet drops hit his head, "I'm so, so sorry..." If it wasn't for the fact that he had to stay still and silent, Artemis would have told him otherwise. As it was, the hunter's heart ached for the crying spy.

* * *

"Holly, can you hear me? Where are you?"

"Still with Butler, Foaly. Why?"

"The Mud Men have got themselves caught again, but this time it looks like they mean business. Artemis was _shot_ , Holly."

"D'Arvit! Is he okay?!"

"They only hit him in the foot, but it looked like he also got shot in the back before I caught the feed. If something isn't done, I think Artemis might not survive."

"Where are they?"

"Heading to Liechtenstein. It looks like they're going to pass through and head to Austria."

"Where?" Foaly sighed.

"Liechtenstein is a tiny country directly between Switzerland and Austria, mostly under Switzerland's protection. There's no way to get there unless you go through either of the larger nations."

"And if we cut them off in Austria?"

"They'll head back to Switzerland. We need to set up some sort of trap."

"What if we asked K-Unit to help? We know they're after Alex, so if we tell them what going on, then they should help us, right?"

"Possible. Being soldiers, though, they might not believe you... At least I've hacked their orders and erased them. Now they have no reason to be after Alex or Artemis."

"There must be a way to convince them without getting shot." Holly rubbed her forehead, trying to think of a way. She snapped her fingers when it came to her and turned to Butler. They had sent the fairies down to Haven for more questioning and had been on the way to Switzerland when Foaly had called.

"Butler, do you think you could convince K-Unit to help us?"

"I suppose. Artemis has gotten himself into trouble again, hasn't he?" Holly winced, knowing that he wouldn't be happy at the news.

"Not exactly..."

* * *

"We're in Liechtenstein now." Alex spoke to Artemis, quietly describing their drive, "You probably know where that is, but it's in between Switzerland and Austria. Switzerland regulates all the customs agreements and passports since Liechtenstein is under their protection."

 _Of course it is._ the black-haired man thought, but continued to listen. He thought it was cute how Alex described to him things he already knew. Though a damper was put on that feeling as he was reminded that they were still captives and being held at gunpoint. Not Alex, per se, but himself. It was times like these that he wished he had learned to fight or even had Orion to help. The alternate was more battle-oriented than Artemis was for sure.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and most of the men exited the car, making the two younger men curious. However, when Alex tightened his grip on Artemis' arm, the heir knew this wasn't good. He was roughly taken from Alex's side, igniting his pain, and both were brought inside a rundown house. But that was only a façade, as the basement spread out into a large complex. They were separated and Artemis (who wouldn't like to admit it) became frightened. He could only keep up the unconscious act for so long, especially with the pain pounding on him.

Using his other senses, he tried to track their movement. They walked for a time, taking a few corners, before a door was opened and cool air met his body. Still wearing only his pajamas, he resisted the urge to shiver. It was inevitable when he was thrown onto a freezing cold metal cot, also irritating his wounds again and making him gasp. He heard a chuckle and felt his time had run out.

"So you were awake after all. Rider wasn't going crazy." Artemis heard, "Well, make yourself comfortable." The door slammed and the man opened his eyes. It was a metal cell, cold, damp, and dark. As he couldn't move much without feeling pain, he tried to look around as much as he could. Above him were bars to a window, glistening in the sunlight. His cot was just a long metal bar bolted into the wall with no pillows or blankets. Calculating quickly, he found that there was a very slim chance of survival, not just for him but also for Alex. He wasn't afraid of death, not after having to go through it once, but he didn't want to lose the one he loved. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Please be safe, Alex..." he whispered, "Please don't die."

* * *

When they had been separated, Artemis had still been under guard, so Alex knew that if he tried breaking free, these rebels might just kill his boyfriend. So he had no choice but to obey them, as much as he detested it. They pushed him into his own cell before locking the door, laughing. Oh, what he wouldn't give for one of Smithers' inventions right now.

Peeking out the window, Alex realized something with dread. It had rained recently, and the house was downhill, meaning the water pooling from the rain would flood the basement (or at least the cells). If it rained again and heavily, he and Artemis would drown. Either that or catch pneumonia. Or, with how cold it was, hypothermia. Fear gripped Alex as he thought about Artemis, who was only in his pajamas.

 _He could freeze to death down here!_ he thought, _I have to get to him!_ Tugging at the bars, the blond found they wouldn't budge. The only other way out was the door, and he knew that was going to be guarded. But he didn't stop trying to find a way out. He had to help Artemis before something else bad happened to him. Not only could the cold and damp affect the Irishman's condition, his wounds could also get infected. And, judging by his appearance, Alex doubted that Artemis had a strong immune system. Behind him, he heard the door open. Turning, he saw One and Two enter, the door closing behind them. If he could somehow find a way to sneak past them-

"Don't even think about it." Two said, "You try to get out, Artemis dies."

"Now, as for the main reason why you're here." said One, "We are going to bargain with MI6. Our demands will be for them to release a few Scorpia criminals they've captured. If they don't, you and Artemis will die. We've given them 24 hours." Alex felt a pit in his stomach as the men left. MI6 wouldn't comply, even though Mrs. Jones was now the head. He and Artemis were going to die, alone and apart. The Brit sat against the wall, letting his head fall on his knees. There was practically no hope for them, not unless K-Unit or Butler and Artemis' fairy friends could find and save them in time. He wished that, just more more time, he could hold Artemis' hand, comfort his lover before they died.

Unknown to him, in the two different cells, were gray magical sparks. They formed into the shape of hands and held the boys', allowing them to hold hands, just as Alex had wished. But neither man noticed, still stuck in their pits of despair.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's so short. Also, if you think back a bit, you would remember that Alex and Artemis talked about human magic in an earlier chapter. This is a hint.**_

 _ **Now, please read & review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Stockholm Syndrome

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

K-Unit had been incensed when they had woken up without Alex, Artemis, and their car. They were lucky to not have been too far from Berlin. As it was, they were still pretty angry. It made sense for them to not cooperate with Butler and Holly when contacted, at least until Alex was mentioned. They had feelings for the boy, worried for his safety, so they quickly agreed. Holly was shielded, listening in with Foaly as the 5 men talked out a plan to save Alex and Artemis. They weren't getting much progress until Yassen appeared on the scene. Both sides wanted him dead, but he knew the place where Alex and Artemis were being held, so they allowed him to stay alive. However, he was not to leave their sight, being an international assassin and all.

"I'm guessing he's the guy Artemis suggested." Holly mused as the men talked out a plan, "He looks exactly like the man back in Paris."

"He is." Foaly said after running a bone scan, "He has the same skull structure. I just wonder how he's involved."

"Alex and Artemis have a _lot_ to explain after this is over." Holly agreed.

* * *

Somehow falling asleep, Artemis jerked awake when he heard the door open. He tried to sit up but pain made him unable to do so. It didn't stop him from shivering in fear when a taser was pointed at him. He supposed guns were worse, but that didn't mean tasers couldn't be just as bad if used the wrong way. If shocked too long, his heart could stop. He tried squeezing his right hand into a fist, only to be met with resistance. He wanted to see why but couldn't, too afraid to take his eyes away from the two men and the taser.

"Rider said your name was Artemis. We want to know more about you in case we can hold you for an even bigger ransom. If you don't answer out questions, you _will_ get hurt, each time worse than the last." The man turned on the taser, "Now, what is your full name?" Artemis' throat constricted. He wanted to tell them, but fear made him unable to do so. In seconds he felt major pain as he was shocked, unable to speak or even cry out with his body paralyzed by electricity, no breath coming in or out. When they stopped he slumped, whimpering. Usually he would never show such submission, but he was in so much _pain_...

"What is your full name?" the man repeated.

"Artemis Fowl II." the Irishman gasped, trying to regulate his breathing after being shocked.

"Where are you from?"

"Ireland."

"How important are you?" Artemis didn't speak. He had promised himself not to worry his family, but the information he had already given would be enough for them to ransom him. Why did they want to know this? The man with the taser nodded to the other, who came forward. In his arms was a towel and a bucket of water.

 _Waterboarding. They're going to do it._ Primal panic flared up, but he struggled to push it down. His family and money were riding on this and besides, it was just psychological torture. He had a strong mind, he could push through this.

"How important are you?" asked the taser-man again as the towel was placed over Artemis' face. He grit his teeth, giving no reply. He could take this, he could take this. At least, that's what he tried to convince himself. Water was then poured onto the towel and fear resurfaced. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't-

 _NO._ Artemis thought, _I won't let them get to me this way!_ It took all of his willpower to keep the fear down, though he couldn't mask his increased breathing rate. He stayed like that for a time, trying not to panic. But, as the minutes passed, he began to fearfully think the men had left. And with the water on the towel, it became increasingly hard to breathe.

 _Don't panic, that's what they want._ Artemis tried to remind himself, _Don't panic, don't panic..._ Hyperventilation took over and without enough oxygen, he began to get lightheaded. That increased his panic, where he finally reached up and threw the towel off. The men, who had been in the room the entire time, laughed. Artemis bared his teeth, glaring at them as best he could, but didn't make a sound, trying to calm down. He had given into their sadistic pleasure, as much as he tried not to.

"You know all of this already, didn't you?" he panted.

"Of course." said the taser-man, "But we're not done yet. Five, fill the bucket again." He turned the taser on again as the other man left. Artemis tried to stay angry and brave, but instinctively shrunk away from the shocking gun. The man laughed and came closer, grabbing the boy's face and turning it to the side. Artemis tried to struggle once more but was stopped when he got shocked again, this time right behind his ear.

* * *

Alex was being tortured a different way, forced to watch this all happen. His free clenched and unclenched in anger and fear for Artemis' life. Like the genius, he knew the consequences of the taser. His heart felt like it had stopped when he saw Artemis get shocked behind the ear, both hands tightening. And, much to his surprise, one hand wouldn't close, but he didn't pay much attention, too fixated on Artemis' torture.

"Why are you doing this?!" Alex had screamed when he saw them waterboarding Artemis, old memories surfacing. No response was given to him, making him angrier. A red light began to appear in his eyes, enveloping his hands at the same time. These men were going to pay for what they were doing to Artemis. They would pay with their _lives_.

Standing, he went to the door and somehow tore it open. His guards were taken by surprise and turned their guns on him, but Alex used the door as a shield and weapon. He deflected their bullets before bashing them against the wall, killing them instantly. He dragged the door, which was heating up at his touch, with him as he went searching for the others, blinded by an immense red rage.

Human magic was a bit more primal than other magics and had always been accessed, but never truly been put to use. It gave humans in love the ability to survive and see each other again in various ways, and was now loose through an enraged Alex. As the Brit had thought, human magic could give the abilities of the elements, superstrength, and more if needed, which he was using right now. He slammed the door into the wall, tearing it open easily. On the other side were two more members of the 5-person unit. They had heard the commotion from earlier and, upon seeing Alex, ran for their lives. Holding up a hand, Alex stopped them in their tracks. They clawed at their necks, trying to free themselves from whatever invisible force the Brit was using. This was no Star Wars trick.

Letting go of the door, Alex stepped into the hall, his hand still pointed at the men. Looking around, he didn't release them until he was sure they were dead before continuing on. He could sense Artemis was near, but he didn't know if the man was alive. Besides his anger, it was making him sick with worry, so he ripped open every door he could find until he found the right one. At the sight of Artemis' unmoving body, Alex roared and charge forward. He was forced to stop when the last man drew a gun and held it at Artemis' head.

"I don't know how you got out or managed to knock down the door, but one step closer and Artemis dies." Alex snarled but didn't go closer. The magic between his hand and Artemis' had disappeared when he had gotten into his ferocious rage, so now he was closing both hands tightly. The metal walls groaned for some reason, causing the other man to look about. Alex raised his hands before slamming them together. The walls were ripped out and completely sandwiched the man between them, making so loud a sound you couldn't hear his death. Alex tossed the crumpled metal away and ran to Artemis' side, sniffling.

"Arty..." he whimpered, tears in his eyes. Desperately he tried to find a pulse or heartbeat, but there was nothing. He couldn't feel any breathing either. He was too late. Artemis...was dead. Alex howled and held his lover in his arms, crying and sobbing. He didn't notice green sparks come off of his fingers and enter the Irishman, fixing everything. They fixed the bullet's path, the wound holes, the marks from the taser, and so much more. But scars were left on the man's back when they weren't left on his foot. And, throughout all this, Artemis' heart started up again.

* * *

With a gasp, his eyes flashed open. He tried to sit up, but was unable to do so because something held his chest down. That thing suddenly moved, though, to show him Alex's crying face.

"Alex?" Artemis gasped. The blond's eyes (which were glowing red for some reason) widened before he enveloped the other in a hug.

"Artemis! You scared me! I couldn't feel you breathing, a pulse, or a heartbeat! I was- I was so scared!" Artemis held the trembling Alex in his arms, wondering what was going on. Slowly, a green spark drifted in front of his eyes before touching his hairline, where he had a headache. Immediately it was cleared up and Artemis knew.

 _Human magic._ Alex had somehow used human magic to heal him, bring him back from the dead. Though he wasn't technically dead, since his brain was still alive. It gave him déjà vu as he remembered what he had to go through to save Butler.

"I'm here now." he soothed, "I'm here." It took a few minutes before Alex completely calmed and when he pulled away, the glowing red in his eyes was gone.

"...How...?" Alex looked around, confused, "How did I get here?"

"I don't know. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember getting angry at those men for showing me your torture, then nothing until I realized you were dead." Alex moved to sit with Artemis on the cot, adjusting them both. Artemis still felt quite weak, but at least he wasn't hurting anymore, "How are you even alive again?"

"Human magic." Artemis said simply, "Somehow you managed to access your magic and used it to get to me, though I don't know how. All I remember is pain, then a deep coldness. I could hear someone calling to me, but I wasn't sure I wanted to go to them. Then it was joined by another voice, your voice." he leaned into Alex, "Your voice and the other one brought me back here besides the magic. I remember the feeling, back when I died before. It's still as haunting as it was then."

"Maybe that other voice, the other lifeline... That was Orion."

"Orion?"

"I don't think he would leave you so easily. Maybe he just went into your subconscious somewhere, but he came out again to try and help you back to life." Artemis closed his eyes.

"Yes, I remember now. Back when I had died the first time, I had just wanted to let my soul go, but there was always a tiny voice telling me to stay for my friends. I stayed because of that persistent voice, so maybe, just maybe, it was Orion." Alex smiled.

"Now that we understand that, let me carry you out of here. This place is starting to reek of death, as if it hadn't been before." Both knew what he meant, so Artemis allowed Alex to pick him up in a fireman's carry and they made their way out of the underground prison together, trying not to look at the destruction Alex had made.

As soon as they got outside they were face-to-face with their would-be rescue team, who was glad to find them alive. As K-Unit and Butler fussed over the two, the lovers caught sight of Yassen giving them a nod before he disappeared. Surely they would see each other again, because you could never forget the assassin who had started your adventure and introduced you to your lover.

* * *

After several explanations (mostly on Artemis' part), Alex was allowed to live with the Irishman. Yassen kept in touch by giving them a special private cell phone to share (how it appeared in Artemis' room with the cameras monitoring the manor and not seeing him was anyone's guess of how he did it), misunderstandings were cleared up and K-Unit went back to their job, requesting that they wanted to be able to keep in touch with the young spy. Artemis introduced Alex to Holly and his family. The Fowls were completely taken with the blond, Holly was not. Of course things would have to be sorted through and they would have to rest, but all in all, Alex and Artemis were getting what they wanted. They were together and no one was threatening them.

The Shadow Birds were still out there but underground for the time being and Foaly was stupefied and jealous that _Alex_ , of all Mud Men, had managed to access human magic. He wanted to test the boy and figure out how it happened, but Artemis wouldn't let him. Alex tried to say it was his choice, but Artemis would have none of it. So now the two were locked in a battle to let Foaly test Alex and see how he had procured the magic. Alex was reminded of Smithers when he had heard of Foaly, and if the centaur was as good as he had been when helping Artemis, Alex was willing to allow Foaly to test him. The raven-haired man, however, was afraid for Alex's safety and everyone else's, so he didn't want it. And yet he wasn't able to stop Holly from doing the tests for Foaly.

It turned out Alex managed to access human magic through his love-fueled emotions, but only when Artemis was in danger. That was how he was able to have all the abilities Foaly saw when he accessed the video feed of the underground prison, which was a little gruesome with what Alex had done to the men. And the blond himself was horrified at what he had done and had holed himself up for quite a while after that. Foaly had his emails and voice boxes full of angry rants from Artemis for it.

But that didn't explain what had happened with their hands, which had also been caught on film. Maybe it had been from their mutual fear and love from one another? Or from desperation? No one was sure or had seen any of the colors of the sparks before except the red ones, which were thought to have only been in use by the demons. Maybe human magic was a little more mysterious then they had thought, maybe even more powerful.

But for now, Alex and Artemis were happy just where they were. There were more adventures ahead and their relationship to sort through, but they didn't want to think about it. Their luck would get in the way again if they did, they knew it.

* * *

 _ **For some reason this ending feels a bit lacking. But anyway, it's done!**_ **Stockholm Syndrome** _ **is officially the quickest story (besides oneshots) that I have been able to finish! After this will be a series of drabbles/oneshots set after this adventure. The first part of it will come up soon and should be published on my birthday, March 2nd, as a St. Patrick's Day story! ...I know, it doesn't make any sense, but please bear with me here.**_

 _ **Anyway, please read and review!**_


	13. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
